


PILLOW TALK

by Troay, WTF_DrStone_2021



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Real Men Wear Tights
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troay/pseuds/Troay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_DrStone_2021/pseuds/WTF_DrStone_2021
Summary: — Это была твоя идея. Возьми ответственность.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 11





	PILLOW TALK

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Battle 2021.

Восемьдесят восемь процентов полиамид, одиннадцать эластан, один процент полипропилен. Цвет черный, ровный, без блеска. Укрепленный мысок, формованная ступня. Без шорт, без трусиков, без дурацкого кружева и украшательства. 

Двадцать ден.

Ксено сидит на стуле и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Стэн, элегантно выставив на край кровати ногу, пытается надеть на себя колготки. Этакий пикантный вечерок для давно знакомой парочки. Идея принадлежит Ксено, исполняет Стэн и...

Колготки с треском рвутся. Уже вторая пара.

— Хм, — Стэн даже не пытается скрыть ехидную улыбку.

Всего Ксено купил три пары. 

— Нет! — решительно говорит Ксено. — Нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет! Так дело не пойдет. Дай мне, я сам.

— Ну уж извините! — Стэн картинно разводит руками.

Но на кровать садится послушно, без лишних возражений. Ксено становится перед ним на колени, и Стэн кладет ноги ему на плечи.

— Это была твоя идея. Возьми ответственность.

— Как скажешь.

Ксено целует Стэна в щиколотку, слегка касаясь пальцев на ногах. Стэн тут же группируется, отталкивает.

— Щекотно, — не то жалуется, не то флиртует.

— Терпи.

Это должно стать идеальным уравнением. Чего уж проще: пара черных полупрозрачных колготок и пара восхитительно прекрасных ног. Просто как два плюс два, и Ксено не потерпит в своем плане ни единой зацепки.

Надо только потребовать.

— Стэн.

И Стэн поочередно протягивает ему свои ноги: не сопротивляется, но и не помогает, скорее, позволяет себя одевать.

Ступня, щиколотка, колено.

— Привстань.

На правом бедре с внешней стороны синяк. Ксено останавливается на этом местечке чуть дольше, ласково гладит, нежничает, жалеет. Вообще Стэну идет быть и в крови, и избитым. Этот говнюк, видимо, в прошлой жизни как-то особенно отличился, если в этой Бог компенсировал ему все внешностью. 

Такую намеренно захочешь испортить и не сможешь.

Белья на Стэне нет. Из одежды на нем вообще только макияж: подводка, тушь, помада. Поэтому Ксено приходится повозиться, чтобы надеть колготки на его задницу правильно и не прищемить возбужденно торчащий член.

И все равно, как только резинка колготок оказывается на талии, Стэн лезет поправляться. Но Ксено вовремя ловит его руки и отводит в стороны. Все, что надо, Ксено исправит сам.

Любуется результатом.

— Нравится?

Вопрос логичный, но дурацкий, в ответе явно не нуждающийся. 

— Знаешь, обычно, когда люди собираются, ну, это самое.

— Что?

— Потрахаться. Они раздеваются, а не наоборот.

Стэн старается говорить невозмутимо. Его поза абсолютно возмутительная, но голос под контролем.

— Обычные люди унылы до безобразия. Не ври, тебе интересно.

— Я хочу курить.

— Терпи.

— Ты уже говорил это.

Капризы, капризы, сплошные капризы. Кто-то плохо себя ведет.

— Если у тебя внезапно возникла острая необходимость на оральной фиксации, и нужно чем-то занять рот...

— О, нет! Пожалуйста пощади!

— Что-то не так?

— Да! Твои каламбуры про минет — отвратительны. У меня сейчас упадет все, что с таким трудом встало.

Ксено с сомнением смотрит на член Стэна, прижатый колготками. На ткани возле головки маленькое мокрое пятнышко. И кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Стэнли Снайдер? Но в эту игру положено играть вдвоем.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал — попроси по-человечески.

— Это как?

Стэн довольно ухмыляется, протягивает руку к лицу Ксено и нежно проводит большим пальцем по губам.

— Скажи: «Отсоси мне, Стэнли».

— Отсоси мне, Стэнли.

— А «пожалуйста»?

Ксено кусает его за палец, и Стэн отдергивает руку.

— Живо.

— Так точно?

Нет, он продолжает провоцировать! Нарывается на грубость.

— На четвереньки, Стэн. Встань на четвереньки.

— Как скажешь.

На этот раз сказано тихо и без лишней в постели иронии. 

Все хорошо, Стэн не обиделся — Ксено слишком давно и слишком отлично его знает. На самом деле Стэну нравится быть снизу, нравится, когда его трахают. Если его трахает Ксено, он примет все и даже больше: в любой одежде, в любой позе, как больше нравится. Ксено можно делать с ним все.

А Ксено никогда и никому другому не позволит увидеть Стэна таким. На коленях, с отставленной задницей.

Сквозь тонкий капрон все прекрасно видно: Ксено любуется Стэном в зеркало напротив кровати. И зеркало, которое бесит и пугает по ночам все остальное время, по-настоящему бесценно в такие моменты.

В нем видно, как Стэн подползает ближе, как выгибает спину, как снимает с Ксено штаны, как он берет в рот.

Словно смотришь порно-фильм и участвуешь в нем одновременно.

Горячо, мокро, влажно. 

— Глубже, — командует Ксено, и Стэн подчиняется. 

Все-таки есть в армейской муштре свои преимущества. Любой приказ выполняется мгновенно. Главное — знать, как и когда командовать. 

Рядом со Стэном любая, даже самая безумная идея видится нормальной. Ты можешь накрасить ему губы, надеть на него колготки, поставить раком и, зафиксировав голову, толкаться в рот. И все будет совершенно нормально.

А Стэнли Снайдер, готовый семь дней в неделю голыми руками крутить врагам башки, лишь покорно откроет ротик пошире, закроет глаза и возьмет поглубже.

Черт, он и правда закрыл глаза. Слишком красивая картинка.

Слишком совершенная.

Слишком, слишком, слишком.

Надо отвлечься. Подумать о чем-нибудь нейтральном. Например, об Англии. Конечно же, Ксено не английские королевы, но, с другой стороны, перед ними на коленях в максимально уязвимой позе никогда не стоял Стэн и никогда не...

Не помогает. Думать об Англии точно не помогает! В голове только: Стэн, Стэн, Стэн.

Кончить ему в рот или на лицо? Если на лицо, то макияж испортится. Сперма склеит ресницы, попадет на нос и щеки.

— Стэн, все. Хватит. Прекрати.

Не так. Не сейчас. Рано.

— Не понравилось?

Стэн растрепанный и говорит тихо, чтобы голос не дрожал. А помада у него все-таки хорошая, стойкая. Не размазалась. 

Что значит «не понравилось»? Откуда эти нервы?

Расслабься, все хорошо. Я просто не хочу позорно спустить на тебя раньше времени, когда мы только начали. Не надейся, так легко от меня отделаться. Даже не мечтай. 

Но вместо разговоров Ксено целует Стэна. Не брезгует, ему даже нравится. И Стэн постепенно расслабляется, отвечает. 

Прекрасно. А теперь приступим к сладкому.

— Моя очередь.

Стэн обнимает Ксено руками и ногами, тянет на себя. Он пытается закрыться, спрятаться, соблазнить. Поигрались и хватит, Ксено, давай уже закончим, как раньше, по старинке. 

Лишь отрываясь от его губ, выпутываясь из рук, проводя ладонью от груди до паха, Ксено понимает, что Стэн смущен. Смешно! И странно. Но он действительно смущен и возбужден сильнее, чем хотелось бы. 

Ксено интересно, хочется проверить свою теорию. Он располагается аккурат между ног у Стэна и целует его в бедро. Ткань на вкус совершенно неприятная: то, чего так здорово касаться руками, оказалось не так уж и вкусно облизывать. Но Стэн издает едва слышный стон, и Ксено понимает, что готов ради него на любые подвиги.

Если потребуется, Ксено наденет на Стэна облегающий костюм и оближет всего с ног до головы. Но начнет с ног, разумеется с ног, с чего же еще начинать. 

Довести Стэна почти до отключки, до сведенных вместе коленок. Просто трогать его везде, где дотянутся руки, целовать, целовать, целовать.

Они хорошо подходят друг другу, и Ксено кажется, что он уже везде укусил и везде попробовал. 

Тебе больше никогда и ни с кем не будет так хорошо. Кто еще может подумать, придумать, вообще догадаться, что тебе нравится, когда кусают твои пальцы ног, вылизывают стопы, что ты кричишь и стонешь как девчонка, когда твой член ласкают языком сквозь ткань. 

Все вокруг кажется слишком влажным и мокрым, температура в комнате повышается. Ксено думает, что мог бы провести так всю ночь, пока у Стэна совсем не снесет крышу. 

Он и так уже никакой, лежит под ним и без конца просит:

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

— Что?

— Я хочу. Тебя. Во мне. 

И все. Повторно просить не надо. Третья пара колготок разорвана в хлам. А Стэн сжимается так сильно, что тяжело двигаться.

— Тихо, тихо. Не спеши, ты сам себе сделаешь больно, — уговаривает его Ксено, пытаясь удержать на постели.

Но ему словно это и надо. Надо, чтоб так, надо, чтобы больно. Надо взять ситуацию в свои руки, под свой контроль. Прийти в себя, пусть даже через секс. И черт с тобой, пускай — Ксено подчиняется. 

Пусть все кончится так, как хочет Стэн. Еще будет время отыграться.

— И кто тебя такому научил? — Стэн курит прямо в постели, стряхивая пепел на простынь.

Ксено сидит, завернутый в тяжелое ватное одеяло. И хотел бы вырваться — не позволили. Стэн держит крепко, профессионально, он это умеет. Поэтому замечания по поводу курева с закрытым окном, и вообще в постели, Ксено решает оставить при себе, а риторические вопросы Стэна — без ответа. Ему лень отвечать или оправдываться. 

— Нет, не пойми неправильно, мне все понравилось. Но узнаю кто — убью. Разумеется, не тебя. 

Стэн все еще сидит в разодранных на заднице колготках. И Ксено совершенно точно знает, что на правой ноге у него от самого паха до щиколотки пробежала стрелка. Ксено ее не видит, но знает, что она там есть. Он снова хочет Стэна.

Нет, наверное, он все-таки маньяк. И немного извращенец. Ладно! Хорошо, не немного!

— Ты там живой? Нет, Ксено, какого черта? Это меня в конечном итоге поимели, а не тебя. И не вздумай дрыхнуть.

— Я не дрыхну.

— У меня вопрос!

— Я внимательно слушаю.

Стэн улыбается, затягивается и выпускает Ксено дым прямо в лицо.

— Как мелочно!

— Почему колготки? Почему не чулки?

Это действительно то, что Стэн хочет знать? 

— Потому что чулки для дилетантов. Посредственностей. Настоящие извращенцы предпочитают колготки.


End file.
